


Taking Flight

by aeber



Series: Manifestations [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Horns, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeber/pseuds/aeber
Summary: Oneshots for the winged grima robin AUzero context from previous works needed(fluff without plot??)





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> oh it's finals and you know what that means
> 
> more time to write
> 
> also it has been One(1) month since my last update I'm so sorry uhghgadsfdhgh

Chrom reckons it’s almost snowing. The air is brittle and cold, the breeze biting. But he’s warm, bundled up with Robin’s fluffy scarf linking them both together in the freezing weather. The lanterns are swaying to the pulse of the wind.

 

Robin leans on him, the tip of his nose slightly frostbitten, his breath puffing in the chill. He nibbles on his skewer of grilled squid thoughtfully as they manoeuvre through the sludge of people up the slope. A bit of sauce is left on the corner of his mouth, so Chrom takes him by the hand and licks it away. It’s not the first time he’s done something like this. Robin yelps all the same and shoves the skewer in his face, fending off any more advances.

 

“Not in public!”

 

Chrom laughs and bites off a chunk of the squid. “It tasted better on your lips.”

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he grumbles, tugging him along. “Come on. The queue’s not waiting.”

 

The crowd thins towards the end of the path, people scattering along the rows of wishing trees and incense holders. The faint scent of smoke tinges the night air. It’s oddly pleasant, Chrom muses, tossing a coin into the mouth of a stone statue. Robin smiles at the irony of it.

 

“You’re technically giving an offering to me, you know.”

 

Chrom jostles him playfully. “Last I remembered, gods don’t visit their own shrines either.”

 

“Just saying.” He nudges him to a vendor to his right. “You could put your coin to much better use.”

 

It’s some time until they finally get to their destination. As the family in front of them finishes up, Robin drags Chrom with him, grasps the thick bundle of rope beneath the giant bell and swings it with all his might. The sound rings out low and clear, reverberating for some time before coming to a still.

 

He hands the rope to Chrom. “Here. Your turn.”

 

“What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Make a wish.” He presses a finger to Chrom’s lips as he opens his mouth to speak. “Don’t tell me, or it won’t come true.”

 

Chrom isn’t about to complain that he’s making a prayer to Grima anyways. He closes his eyes, rings the bell, and winces as the vibrations cram against his eardrums.

 

“It’s so loud.”

 

“Nobody told you to stand right beneath the bow, you dolt.”

 

He claps his hands together in mimicry of Robin’s movements. Then, as he turns to leave, Robin stealthily steers him away into a path winding behind the main building. A few passerbys raise their heads, but otherwise, they’ve slipped by unnoticed.

 

The forest opens up into a small clearing. The capital of Plegia sprawls beneath them, thinly veiled by a layer of fog that’s precipitated over the brisk shower just now. So close, yet so far. He can faintly make out the merchants’ wagons travelling over the main roads, their lamps illuminating the streets in bouts of colour.

 

Maybe it’s because he’s been living in Ylisse his whole life. There’s something uniquely enrapturing about how a whole city comes to life as opposed to the sleepy monotony of Ylisstol. It reminds him of a beast stirring awake after a long winter. Warm blood flowing through its veins, the streets and roads, feeding into a plethora of lives.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“What, Plegia?”

 

“Yeah.” He watches a bird circle the mountain and swoop by. “I’d never thought I’d get to see this one day.”

 

“I think you’ll like this, then.”

 

He unwraps the scarf from his neck and piles it all on Chrom’s shoulders. Then, as Chrom is still struggling to comprehend what in the world he’s about to do, he shrugs off his coat to reveal the mass of feathers underneath, unfurling them to shake out any loose plumes.

 

“…Robin?”

 

He flings the coat around him without further comment, threading the cords together. His eyes catch the glint of moonlight like the shine of liquor under a flickering spell.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“With my life.”

 

He laces his fingers into his grip.

 

“What—”

 

And he tips over the edge, yanking Chrom into free fall.

 

The world screeches into a terrifying halt. For a split second the deafening roar of fear sends him reeling as he plunges from the sky, heart in his throat and gravity knocking the wind out of his lungs. He’s going to die. He’s going to die and he won’t be able to see Robin again—

 

His stomach lurches wildly as something jolts him upwards. He feels two arms steadying him in tight embrace as a massive shadow spreads on either side of his vision. Robin’s laughter is muffled by the wind but it’s so clear, so pleasant, the gripping terror of flight vanishes to be replaced by stunned exhilaration, accompanied with another round of screaming as they swerve to avoid an incoming bird.

 

The wind whips around him relentlessly as they surge into the air. The scenery below shrinks till the houses become nothing but specks and he can literally taste the clouds on his tongue. He might have done so, too, if not for the terrifying speeds Robin is cutting through the skies at, piercing through the stratums with each powerful beat of his wings.

 

The skies are surprisingly silent save for the shrill cries of the occasional bird and the sharp whistling of air by his cheek. Pressed firmly against Robin’s chest, he can feel the ripple of muscle even through the thick fabric, the quickened thrum of his heart boiling over with excitement as Chrom inexplicably yells at every new attempt to change altitudes.

 

“Robin-” he calls over the wind, “this is-!”

 

With one final sweep they break over the clouds and into the open. A dizzying drop, for sure, but he feels no fear in Robin’s arms. The city is stunning from an aerial view, each and every detail inescapable as they soar languidly over its skies. A low dip from their perch reveals a combination of golds, reds and purples smattering over its residents, ever-changing as the night treads on.

 

He thinks he might be dreaming.

 

Quietly, Robin guides them towards the spire of a church and slows to a stop. He drops Chrom off first, then lands himself, grinning as he brushes himself off and folds his wings.

 

How Robin is still standing, Chrom will never understand. His legs feel like jelly. He catches him as he stumbles, gently setting him against the rails of the platform.

 

Below, he hears the civilians start to chant. He’s unfamiliar with the language, so he doesn’t wait. He feels Robin unwind as he crushes their lips together, locking them till the city erupts in boisterous merriment and the sound of champagne bottles being opened fills the streets.

 

“You’re such a sap, you know that?”

 

The first snowflake of the year flits from the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> both of them wished to stay by each other forever lol
> 
> i have self destructive tendencies bye exams it's one am and I haven't touched anything


End file.
